Dark Has Light restart
by Percy punk
Summary: this is the story dark has light with a more clear plot full summary on the inside
1. A new beggning

**Hello people who are reading this. I have decided to rewrite my first story with a more clear plot and time line**

 **This takes place after tenrou island and if the eclipse stuff and Tartarus stuff didn't happen .This is my world where Felix Darkaster comes in like a pebble and grows to be a boulder . And I will also take suggestions as to who his LI is LI meaning love interest**

 **Let me get you up to date on Felix so I don't have to do a stupid start like the first one .** **  
** **And also this is from his point of view.**

 **(We don't have to run any more son the bad story is dead)**

 **Magic spells I made so far for him and I will take suggestions** **  
** **Dark Force:Shield Of Night** **  
Roar Of the Void Dragon**

* * *

Felix is a dark wizard son of Yin and yang (shut up I know it sound retarded) and he has a sister Rosey who is a light wizard that wants to destroy him . She thinks that he is an abomination that should die because dark magic should be eradicated . This was a hard blow to him then she caught him off guard sending him far away from their guild soon to be a dark guild because of her I dead the guild is called (I will take suggestions) . Now he is falling barley alive because his dark magic made a shield around him.

* * *

Oh and now when he sees a girl with out a top or a girl close to him he passed out with a bloody nose . Hehe I make him suffer like me. And he is twelve and pubescent.

* * *

I wake up I am Surrounded by an aura of darkness ,knowing the events that occurred before I awoke . I see that I am falling toward a structure that looks like a beat down farm (Fairy tail guild hall after tenrou) I hope i land on something soft . Then I pass out again from pain in my side.

I wake up with a girl wrapping bandages around me . I freeze because her 'fluffbags' are in my face (HE MEANS HER BOOBS IF YOU DIDNT KNOW WHAT I MEANT) I start turning red .

" Oh it looks your awake . Wait your burning up" the woman said getting closer to me . So I do what I am good at doing fall asleep.

* * *

"This is weird. Where am I , all I see is darkness" I said aloud.

"Child this is your realm the realm of darkness , the realm of dreams and imagination , the realm of fear", a calming feminine voce said.

"Oh so I am in my mind , finally I can be alone " I said with a sigh.

"I am sorry my child, you must leave soon but I will train you and I will teach you to be around girls," it said slyly .

"Oooooook but tell me your name ," I asked. 'So I just call him mind or is it implanted in my mind , wait I can be around girls with out passing out yeah .' I thought.

"You can call me Loji i am a spirt from your past experiences that is why my voice sounds like a girl. I am your voice of reasoning I am peace . Your past experiences are those of fearing girls I will soon show my true form but you do not fear me because we are ones with re light in our darkness" Loji said.

"Okay so by the time I meet you in person I won't fear you ," I said questionably ,"wait is this fate or some shit , because if your fate I have a few words for you for my life."

"I am not fate but this is our fate. But I will answer the questions about your life." Loji said,"when a man and a women fa-"

"NOT LISTENING TO THIS," I said," what do you mean by our fate."

"You will know in do time but I must leave you because you are going to wake up," Loji said,"farewell"

* * *

"Nyyya, gah," I said

'You are awake and don't talk aloud I am in your mind' Loji said to me in mind.

'Ok'I thought to her

"Sup , looks like your awake ," a guy with pink hair said.

I looked around to see if any girls were near but gladly there were none.

"I can tell your afraid of girls" he said.

"H-how did you know that," I asked with a blush on my face.

"Because when I smelled blood from here I also smelled a lot of hormones too"he said.

"How could yo-" I was cut off because that girl from earlier came in... I gulped hard.

"Oh looks like your awake,"she said.

"Mira ummm he's scared of girls and your intimidating him look," he pointed to me. I looked like I seen a ghost .

"Oh so sorry" the girl called Mira said and then she left.

"Uuuuhh it's its okay you didn't know " I said looking like a tomato.  
'Child calm down, you look like a cherry' Loji said.  
'How would you know that Loji , you are in my head' I said  
'Uhhh I have my ways , my very secret ways' she mumbled in my mind.  
'... Well stop them it is embarrassing 'I thought to her.  
'Aww your no fun' she said to me

"Well when you came falling down you were surrounded by darkness, some dark wizard bastard must have attacked you uhhhh what's your name"the guy with pink hair said.

"I am Felix Darkaster " I said.  
'And I am a sexy lady we know' Loji said.  
'Your a spirit with no form... So' I said to her.  
'Your point ' she screamed in my mind.  
'Umm you must be a sexy lady ' I said hoping I would not die to my... Mind ... *sigh*

"Okay Felix , I am Natsu Dragneel. And a follow up question what is your magic," Natsu said.

The second he said that my sweat dropped  
'Loji you are a sexy lady please help me' I begged her in my mind.  
'If you insist , say you have dragon slayer magic and then demonstrate by saying :Roar of the Void Dragon'loji said.  
'I don't know what that is but okay'I said to her.

"Um Natsu was it I have Dragon slayer magic allow me to demonstrate,"I said," **Roar of the Void Dragon**."I screamed at the wall then I was surprised I destroyed the wall.

"Sweet, now we have 4 dragon slayers,"he said.

'Wait 4 ummmm... We're screwed'I said.  
'No we are not screwed ,I know I can sense them I will tell you what to say' Loji said.

"Well you'll be here for now so welcome to fairy tail"He said with a grin.

"Ha I guess it is, wait I thought dark magic was taboo why aren't you mad about my Dragon slayer,"I asked .

"The hell is a taboo , I am just happy to have a new Dragon slayer," he said.

* * *

 **And with that this is the start of dark has light restart  
**

 **Please favorite and follow the story and me**

 **Percy punk out.**

 **Hugs And Punches … okay and mabey SNEAK ATTACK**


	2. Update

**Hello people I forgot to add you can also choose people from the original version of the anime to date Felix and I will make a lemon for it later**

 **And I will finish and do this story h-like a boss**

 **Percy punk out**


	3. How it happenedthe truth

**Hello peoples who are reading this I have been on a conflict**

 **Cheese or pepper jack**

 **I know it's hard but here's chapter 2.**

I am running... From what it seems all to real. When my parents died when I was 4 I ran away from home . My sister didn't care. I fucked up and went to a bar on accident. Some girls were really drunk. And wanted me I tried to run but I fell. Before the girls got to me my care taker Diana protected me. I liked her ability to take force. She was my first crush. And after the events of this I was afraid of normal girls. However I did start liking girls who took force. But I didn't show it ,Diana was pissed off that I left **(still waiting for a suggestion )** guild. But I just started crying . For once she took mercy on me and put me on her shoulder she took me back to the guild . She put me to sleep. Then I felt the darkness take me over but it denied me. When I woke up to go get some gyoza for breakfast. I saw Diana on the floor with a dager and a not in her I pulled the note it read

 _The darkness denied you we are here to bring you to your full potential but you can't the light grants you a safe haven. You are a pure of heart. We are Dark oak the dark guild. You are weak so we made you even weaker do not cross us._

 _Silas Fraker_

 _Ps. My daughter was one of the girls to try and rape you YOU WILL DIE_

When my sister came down she saw me crying.

Then I wake up in a cold sweat I look around and I am in the same bed I woke earlier

'Loji did you happen to see my dream' I asked.

'Yes but when you have a spirit you have memories while you sleep of your most hated times in life' Loji said.

'Well now you know why I am scarfed of girls' I said.

'Yes you were almost viciously raped by drunk girls' Loji said.

'Yes if you put it that way well I gonna go back to sleep' I said.

'Okay good night' Loji said.

Loji's POV

I have found someone with a dark past as well I have. Soon I will take him to Dark Oak. But for. Now I will have to stay here until my father says otherwise... I can't believe I almost raped this pussy.

 **Yeahhhuh fucking plot twist mutafuka**

 **This also wasn't supposed to be a full chapter. It was a filler for the rest I couldn't make the rest of the story without this I would have had to put this at another part but I will still take suggestions for who will date because there will be a time skip to the GMG . And also he will be in the GMG for that purpose because there is no tarturos or eclipse in my story and maybe I will have him fight his sister. Anyway -**

 **Percy punk out**


	4. Joining

**Special thanks to Kanade Takeda for helping me. And guys I need help**

 **Cheese or pepper jack ?**

 **Hmmmmm**

"-AKE UP"Natsu screamed at me

"Nyaaaa gah hah"I said.

"Come on down your healed and the master wants to see you" Natsu said excitedly.

"Ok but are you sure you want me to join just because I am a dragon slayer" I asked.

"Would I need another reason to,"Natsu asked.

"Ok I guess,"I said then following him down stairs.

"Hey *hic* Natsu who's the *hic* nerd" a girl without a top said.

"Ahhhh yayahahah," I said and then Natsu cover my eyes,"thank you Na-Natsu *sigh I hate my life*"

"No prob, Cana put on a shirt around him,"Natsu said.

"Why , I am fucking drunk and-,"The girl called Cana got cut off.

"Ahh Natsu my boy is that the dragon slayer you told me about," the small old man asked. He looked at me as if he was scanning me.

"Yup he's also scared of girls in there bras or panties, and there you know," Natsu said while pointing to The girl who helped heal me . Mira I think it was.

"Ahh so you are scared of girls," the shor- you know what I mean.

"No not In general, some girls I am fond of like women who take charges,"I said.

"It's Freed all over again" the drunk girl said.

"Makarov do you know what she's taking about," Natsu asked.

"Um no, but are you Certain that you want to join my guild my boy," Makorov asked.

"Yes I just have one question," I asked.

"And that would be," he asked.

"Will we be competing in the Grand Magic Games," I asked.

"Yes ,from what I heard it is a competition that decides if your the strongest guild in Fiore," he asked/said.

"That is correct , now can I join the guild ," I asked.

"Yes , my lad. MIRA TOSS ME THE GUILD TATOO,"he yelled."ok now where do you want it and what color."

"Ummm... Hmmm purple and on arm," I said. And he did.

"CHILDREN WELCOME OUR NEW MEMBER OF THE GUILD. Um what's your name,"he asked.

"Felix,"I said.

"FELIX," he yelled.

"Yeahhhhhhh," the others yelled.

 **Well that is a chapter. Kanade Takeda helped me find someone to date Felix . We had a conversation. You will find out in a couple chapters. Anyway.**

 ***cough* Lord Zeref is almighty *cough***

 **Percy punk out**


	5. The dream of family

**Welp people who are reading I am making a time skip 3 months and Felix will be in the GMG.**

 **WARNING EXPOSITION AND A LOT OF IT...**

So it has been two days since I joined fairy tail. I went to the Fiore national bank and got some jewels that my parents left me after they died. It was exactly 972,035,147,901 jewels. I know it's a lot but it's all bank interest. They died when I was 4. Sooo.. it makes sense they had 100,000,009 in their savings. So it got a lot of interest over 9 years. Thus I took my share of it which WAS 486,017,573,950.5 and my sister got the other half. I got myself some new glasses, cause my eyes suck. While I was walking, I saw a girl in a dark blue dress traveling alongside a person wearing a dark hood (Libra and Kanade), with an exceed, from what Wendy told me. I later went by Fairy hills and saw a sign "Girls only". ' _dang no dorms for guys!_ ' I thought irritated.

Then I started with my shopping list. First I went to a supplies store in Hargeon town by train, that took 4 hours to get there. I got a sketch book and a book **"** **How to Constrict Your Powers** **"** from the 'Secret Dark wizards' library from Hargeon harbor. Then to the Lacrima store. I went near the 'familiar section' on accident and the ring on my necklace started glowing. So on instinct, I walked away from that section. After that I saw the same girl and hooded person, but they were looking at the familiar stuff. And then I saw the girl in dark blue dress. She looked at me and we both started blushing.

Then the hooded girl I think said, "Libra it's time to go."

Then they left the store..

' _Looks like some one has a crush_ ' Loji said

' _... Shut up, your a spirit in my mind_ ' I said to her.

Then I went to the guild who were in the middle of a party.

"Be a real man and drink some Saké," Elfman said drunkenly.

"I don't drink Elf," I replied.

"Okay well -SNEAK ATTACK," Elfman yelled. Then he forced me to drink the Saké. I punched him upward.

"Nyow sh-shut ushhh you bishhhh I cannn can't hol hold my achmaholl *hic*,"I slurred,"whersh he goesh."

I looked up and I think I saw a hole in the roof.

"*hic* uuuuu Mishhh (Mira) gish me shumo (some more) Shaké *hic*,"I slurred.

"Felix I think you need to go to-,"I cut Mira off with an uppercut so hard 9 seconds later I finally heard a thump.

"*hic* bishhhh I do whash eva I washh *hic*, I fall ashleep now," I said then passing out.

[ **Five hours later** ]

"*yawn* I feel great," I woke up with Elfman and Mira in two beds next to me covered in bandages. Then I went downstairs.

"Felix you are ... Awesome when your drunk," Natsu said.

"Shiiiit.. I was drunk. That's why they were in the infirmary. No no no no No! NASTU DID CANA DO ANYTHING TO ME!. Wait.. where is my underwear?" I asked.

"Right here *sniff* *hic*," Cana said while sniffing my underwear.

"What else happened? And Cana I will kill you next time you try that EVER" I said with a murderous look in my eyes. Cana then dropped my underwear and ran away so fast she broke the guild door.

"Umm that's it. I took you to the infirmary before anything else would have happened. And dude you launched Elfman so high up a bird fell down too,"Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Okay... I just bought an apartment. So I'll leave," I said. Then I went to my house and went to sleep the next morning I went to the guild.

 **EXPOSITION END**.

When I woke up I went to my table.

"Loji," I said aloud to no one.

' _Yes_ ' Loji said sleepily.

' _Get out of my head_ ' I said commandingly.

' _What? why_ ' Loji asked.

' _Dark fucking Oak that's why_ ' I said emotionless, well..mentally no emotional.

' _... Well shit_ ' Loji said.

 **DREAM FLASHBACK**

 _All I see is the darkness and some light.. but very very far away._

 _"Hello," a strange female voice said (not Loji)._

 _"Who are you?" I said aloud._

 _"Me? I am the spirit of one of your ancestors," 'she' said._

 _"Wait are you a light wizard," I asked for no apparent reason._

 _"Yes child, I am_ _Mavis_ _. And that other spirit Loji, is one of your greatest enemies," Mavis said._

 _"Wait.. so your on my mom's Yin side?" I asked FOR NO APPARENT REASON...again._

 _"Yes and and you are also related to the evil dark wizard_ _Zeref_ _," Mavis said," But Your powers are also one with light and aren't pure darkness. It means your soul is pure and thus your powers won't control you."_

 _"Wait, pure heart and Zeref," I said,"So I have dark magic but I am a light wizard..I ain't buying it. And what about Loji?"_

 _"1: your light magic is stronger than your sisters and you have the power to stop her from taking over. 2: Loji is apart of dark oak," Mavis said coldly," and next time you go to the guild, go to the master and ask him to talk. Show him your dark powers and see what he says. If he does not except, I will tell him. Okay..."_

 _I stare at the darkness and I see the light grow. I feel as if the world is trying to make me a hero. Why is it just me? I did nothing to deserve this. I just wanted to live a normal life. A normal life as a dark wizard! Thinking about if my destiny is to be a hero, if I decline I lose a chance to show my self._

 _"Okay Mavis, when I wake up can you give me power to get rid of Loji and I will try and help with everything because If dark oak try's anything I'll be the sun that blinds them I'll be the darkness that they fear. I'll be the hero of this fairy tale," I said with determination._

 _"Okay I will grant you power to kill her spirit form," Mavis said," Now wake up."_

 **END OF DREAM FLASHBACK**

"By the power of light eliminate," Mavis said.

' _Felix you will die from us or you sister.._ ' Loji said while I felt her leave my mind.

 **Well... This was an eventful chapter well till next time my friends...**

 **-Percy punk out**

 **Hello mortal welcome to the dragon of hell - Percy punk. I am now on fiction-press I have made a story. Look for** **THE HELLFIRE** **, but I'll updated it once a month because I work on it in my spare time and I work on it with 3 other people on these websites, my friends and brother helping me on it. Well bye again...**

 **Oh and a special thanks to my beta reader** Arceus Biju-Dama No Jutsu **he** **was awesome on helping me**

 **For real this time.**

 **-Percy punk out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there mortals it is the omnipresent percy punk ... No OK well this chapter will be sort of eventful I'll try and make it long and not waist your time**

After I did that stuff I looked outside, still about a couple of hours until dawn, so I went out to venture on. I went to the pier ( _ **doesn't exist just made it for stuff**_ ). I saw someone in a cloak I thought nothing of it. Then the person turned to look at me and then they just disappeared like a dream right there but not there within seconds.

"Okay that happened," I said aloud to no one.

Then I looked at the clouded water that I could see some of the stars in the reflection.

"Huh, I am like a star in the infinite void a small useless speck in space, but like a star I can implode to a new destiny," I said aloud," but unlike a star my destiny will always lead to death"

Then I looked at the rising sun.

'Must have been here awhile' I thought.

So I started towards the Guild. When I got there I saw master Makorov unlocking it so I walked Towards him.

"Um...Master could I talk to you in privet," I asked.

"Yes my lad follow me," he said as I followed him up the guild," what is it lad."

"How do I put this?" I said with an irritated tone," I am a dark wizard , but before you freak out I have no ill intent and someone named Mavis said I was a pure heart."

"Felix I knew you were a dark wizard the second I met you and I know you're have no ill intentions because a wizard of your power could have destroyed us by now," he said plainly," and also if Mavis said you are a pure heart then you are even more welcome here lad."

"Thank you, but also the women said Mavis said that she and a man by the name Zeref were related to me," I felt like I knew that name.

"Well Felix no wonder why your so powerful, you have the power of two of the strongest wizards to ever live," he said astonished," and I have to say I am glad you joined us."

"Thank you," I said calmly.

"Okay now you can just wait down stairs, later today me and some others are going to 'pay' off our debt," the master said slyly.

"I could give you guys 4,000,000 jewls to help out,"I said.

"I am glad you offered but by pay i mean payback with pain," he said matter-o-factly.

"Oh ok I'll be down stairs," I said.

As I walked down stairs I felt someone or something stare at me. I didn't know who so I put it off to not go paranoid. Then I saw the person from the pier in the cloak come in to the guild (FYI not Zeref). And then she took off her hood and said to me.

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree," the women said like poison.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I said frantically.

"Me?.. I am Jordan but you know me as Loji," she said with poison that was killing my ears.

"Well Jordan I got some words for you," I said.

"And those words would be," she said.

" **Shadow fist of the Void Dragon** ," I yelled while running takes her then jumping back, but after I did so she just stood there without a scratch.

"Awww isn't that cute you think you can hurt me, we'll try this **Dark Void Eliminate** ," she said calmly as I saw Makorov come to look at us then he nodded at me.

Before it hit me I screamed," **Darkness Fabricate:Shield of night** ," as soon as I yelled it out a shield black as the night sky appeared ( ** _think of it like Steven Universe's shield_** **)** and when it appeared I blocked it and I went around me and destroyed some of he furniture.

"My Guild," Makorov yelled.

"Whatever, Felix you will die one way or another," Jordan said as she disappeared.

"Sorry master I will fix them," I said as Mirajane walked in then I ran,"Later."

So I ran back out side avoiding Mirajane ,"Shit shit shit," I said while panting I ran all the way to my apartment.

"I feel like a massive dumbass *groan*," I said.

"Yo," said some guy said with red hair," why are you sitting down there."

"Because I am an idiot," I said with a sigh," oh and by the way who are you?"

"I am Jackson , aren't we all idiots," he said coolly,"oh and by the way since your new here I brought you a house warming gift!" He said as he handed me a me a stick of wood.

"Okay," I said but as soon as I said that it ignited with a gray flame," ohhh shiny!"

"Shit," he said as he fell back ,"wait gray that's never happened before,"

"Wait you have sensory magic that magic is used to sense magic," I said matter-o-factually,"oh and I am Felix."

"Okay... So I'll see you later," he said as he opened his door.

"Oh Jackson I'm new in this town do you know a good shop where I can buy some music is," I asked.

"Oh yeah ill show you once I get my stuff," he said.

 **And with that I bid you good bye.**

 **So how did you peeps like this I also added my best friend into this story. Oh and I'd like to thank**

 **Kanade Takeda for helping me with ideas**

 **And Arceus Biju-Dama No Jutsu for editing my story and as always**

 **Salamat-po percy punk out**


End file.
